The present invention relates to test automation system, and particularly to dynamic generation of test case(s) for seamlessly supporting continuous globalization verification testing, particularly for agile based computer program development systems. The present application relates to computing technology, and more specifically, to improving the efficiency of developing computer systems.
Computing is a global industry, where 92% of the world population resides in non-English speaking countries, and 73% of internet users are non-English speaking users. Further, 73% of the world's gross domestic product is accounted for by the non-English speaking countries. Accordingly, it is critical that organizations in the computing industry develop products and solutions that are consumable worldwide, and that the products are enabled to address unique language, cultural and business needs of global clients. Facilitating developers with tools for globalization (referred to as ‘G11N’; “g” followed by 11 more letters, followed by “n”) of computer program products, and further, automated tools to verify that the globalization tools have been applied in a compliant manner is a technical problem that needs to be addressed.